The Last Dance
by comealongsherlock
Summary: Matt's about to film his final episode - The Christmas Special - and he feels nervous about what his future will hold post doctor who. He needn't be worried as Jenna is by his side, the friend that always support him. We see them filming a key scene in the episode and Matt realises that Jenna is a lot more beautiful than he originally thought but does she feel the same?


It was first day on set for filming the Christmas episode (Matt's final episode). Matt was in make – up when suddenly Jenna burst into the room. "Are you nearly done Matt? Gatiss is asking where you are!" she says placing her hand softly on his shoulder.  
"Yeah I'll be down there soon dude!" Matt said winking at Jenna.  
Jenna sat on the empty chair next to Matt where she started spinning on the chair as if she were a child. Matt leaned over whilst his hair stylist went to get more wax and spun her chair faster.  
"Matt stop, I think I might be sick!"  
"Okay" he laughed.  
"Whoah! I feel dizzy!"  
"Just sit still for a bit. Have some of this chocolate. It's bloody great!" Matt insisted, handing Jenna the chocolate bar.  
"Thanks." She smiled. The stylist's radio signalled and they left the trailer to go meet the costume department. "Matt, be honest with me, how are you feeling about today?"  
Matt looked around, removing his feet from the table "I have only said this to my mum and now you, but Jenna, I'm terrified! Once we've finished these few weeks of shooting that's it, I won't be the doctor anymore! The role that defined me as an actor. The role which allowed me to provide my family with a home!" Matt looked into Jenna's eyes, flicking from one eye to the other, then looked away, reclining into his chair.  
"Matt, it's understandable you're scared. We're all here for you, especially me, but you knew that. You'll have plenty of work after this role; you're such a talented man!" Jenna stated. Matt smiled at the ground. Jenna lifted up his chin with her hand "You are an amazing actor!"  
"Time to go on set guys!" Matt's PA shouted bursting into the make-up room.  
"Are you ready pal?" Jenna asked.  
"I sure am dude" he smiled, wrapping his arm around Jenna's shoulders.

It had been a week of filming for the Christmas episode and both Matt and Jenna were in high spirits. Today the cast were filming a scene where the doctor interrupts a 50's Christmas party. Matt was wearing a smart navy suit with a white shirt and a black bow tie – of course! Matt stepped onto set where he, as the doctor, went round talking and dancing with other couples at the party. The doctor suddenly feels lonely so sits at one of the tables, longing for Clara to be there with him however in the previous scene we see she walks away as the doctor seems to have lied about his past companions. The music slows and the people on the dance floor part down the centre, where Clara appears in a beautiful short, loose fitting white dress. She lifts her head up as does the doctor and their eyes meet. Matt mutters under his breath, out of character "You are truly beautiful" yet she is not close enough to hear him. The doctor stands from his seat in ore and smiles at his beautiful companion. "Care to dance Miss Oswald?"  
"Of course Mr…Doctor" they both giggle. The floor fills with people and the band play Elvis' 'Can't Help Falling in Love'. The doctor's hand is placed on Clara's lower back and her hand is lightly placed on his shoulder. Their hands entwined with compassion. They look at each other in the eyes and the doctor pulls her closer…  
"And that's a cut! Thanks everybody! You can all have lunch now!" Moffat shouts.  
The crew and extras disperse whilst Matt and Jenna remain wrapped in each other's arms on the set. The music has stopped yet they're still swaying side to side.  
"No one told me you were going to wear such a beautiful dress! And your hair! You look so…beautiful" Matt says, slightly blushing.  
"You look incredibly handsome in you suit Mr Smith" Jenna smirked. Jenna dropped her head in embarrassment.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I just think you are…"Jenna blushed.  
Matt tilted his head to try and make eye contact. He placed his hand under Jenna's chin and her eyes slowly met his and he gently stole a kiss from her lips. She smiled whilst he kissed her and Matt started to snigger and he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her beauty and smiled. She burrowed her head into his shoulder and they remained like this until the lights went off on set. The two walk off set, hand in hand, Jenna playfully placing her head on Matt's shoulder and all they seem to be able to do is smile at the magic they both felt.


End file.
